memory_alphafandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Star Trek: Seria originală
thumb|Logo-ul Star Trek: Seria originală. Star Trek este un serial ştiinţifico-fantastic de televiziune, creat de Gene Roddenberry, care a fost transmis în Statele Unite ale Americii şi în sudul Canadei de canalul NBC în perioada 8 septembrie 1966 - 3 iunie 1969„Star Trek (a titles & telecast dates guide)” - http://www.epguides.com/startrek (accesat pe 4 aprilie 2010).. Deşi această serie TV a avut iniţial titlul Star Trek, ea a primit mai târziu denumirea Star Trek: The Original Series (Star Trek: Seria originală) pentru a se face diferenţa faţă de numeroasele continuări ale acestui serial şi, de asemenea, faţă de universul fictiv pe care l-a creat. Star Trek a avut o audienţă scăzută pe canalul NBC, motiv pentru care a fost anulat după trei sezoane şi 79 de episoade. Serialul a căpătat statutul de cult în anii 1970, dând naştere altor cinci serii de televiziune, 11 filme de lung mentraj şi numeroase cărţi, jocuri, şi alte produse. Acţiunea are loc în secolul al XXIII-lea„STARTREK.COM: Universe Timeline” - http://www.startrek.com/custom/include/feature/intro/timeline_future.html (accesat pe 14 iulie 2009). mort. Seria originală Star Trek urmăreşte aventurile navei spaţiale USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) şi ale echipajului său, condus de căpitanul James T. Kirk (William Shatner), secundul Spock (Leonard Nimoy) şi medicul şef, ofiţerul Leonard McCoy (DeForest Kelley). Introducerea făcută de Shatner la începutul fiecărui episod descrie misiunea navei: :„Spaţiul: ultima frontieră. Acestea sunt călătoriile navei stelare ''Enterprise. Misiunea ei pe cinci ani: să exploreze lumi noi şi stranii, să caute noi forme de viaţă şi noi civilizaţii, să meargă cu curaj acolo unde niciun om nu a mai fost vreodată.”'' Creare şi dezvoltare În 1964, Gene Roddenberry, un vechi fan al genului science fiction, a schiţat o propunere pentru un serial de televiziune ştiinţifico-fantastic, pe care l-a intitulat Star Trek. Acţiunea serialului avea să se petreacă în secolul 23http://www.startrek.com/custom/include/feature/intro/timeline_future.html, la bordul unei uriaşe nave interstelare, al cărei echipaj avea ca misiune explorarea unei porţiuni relativ mici a galaxiei noastre, Calea Lactee. Printre sursele de inspiraţie pentru această idee, Roddenberry a enumerat romanul lui A. E. van Vogt despre o navă spaţială numită Space Beagle, seria de povestiri Marathon a lui Eric Frank Russell şi filmul Planeta interzisă (1956). S-au făcut paralele şi cu serialul de televiziune Rocky Jones, Space Ranger (1954), o space opera mai puţin sofisticată, care conţinea multe dintre elementele — organizarea, relaţiile dintre membrii echipajului, misiunile, o parte a aranjării punţii şi chiar unele dispozitive tehnologice — ce au constituit serialul Star Trek. Roddenberry s-a bazat mult şi pe romanele cu Horatio Hornblower ale lui C.S. Forrester, care prezintă un dârz căpitan de navă ce conduce, cu o mână blândă, o navă maritimă aflată într-o misiune nobilă. Roddenberry se referea deseori la căpitanul Kirk ca la un „Horatio Hornblower în spaţiu”. Roddenberry avea o experienţă vastă în a scrie scenarii pentru seriale western, care fuseseră populare în prima parte a anilor 1960 şi în anii 1950, motiv pentru care şi-a prezentat noul serial reţelelor de televiziune ca un „''Wagon Train'' spre stele”. În 1964, Roddenberry a semnat un contract de dezvoltare de programe pe trei ani cu o importantă companie de producţie independentă, Desilu Productions. În concepţia originală a lui Roddenberry, protagonistul era căpitanul Robert April al navei stelare S.S. Yorktown. Acest personaj a fost transformat apoi în căpitanul Christopher Pike. Roddenberry a prezentat pentru prima dată serialul''Star Trek'' companiei CBS, care l-a refuzat în favoarea creaţiei lui Irwin Allen, Lost in Space. Roddenberry şi-a prezentat apoi ideea şefului Studiourilor Desilu — Herb Solow — care a acceptat-o în cele din urmă. Solow a vândut ulterior conceptul lui Gene pentru Star Trek companiei NBC, care a plătit, dar apoi a refuzat primul episod pilot „The Cage”, motivând că acesta era „prea cerebral”. Totuşi, producătorii NBC fuseseră impresionaţi de idee, şi au înţeles că o parte dintre problemele serialului se datorau scenariului, pe care-l aleseseră chiar ei. Aceştia au luat apoi neobişnuita decizie de a finanţa un al doilea episod pilot, după scenariul intitulat „Where No Man Has Gone Before”. Doar personajul d-lui Spock, interpretat de Leonard Nimoy, a fost păstrat din primul pilot, şi numai doi actori - Majel Barrett şi Nimoy - au continuat să joace şi în al doilea pilot. Acest episod s-a dovedit a fi pe placul celor de la NBC, care au selectat Star Trek pentru a face parte din viitoarea grilă de programe pentru toamna anului 1966. Al doilea episod pilot a introdus restul personajelor principale: căpitanul James T. Kirk (William Shatner), inginerul şef lt. comandor Montgomery Scott (James Doohan) şi lt. Hikaru Sulu (George Takei). Paul Fix l-a interpretat pe dr. Mark Piper în al doilea pilot; medicul navei Leonard McCoy (DeForest Kelley) s-a alăturat celorlalţi actori după începerea filmărilor pentru primul sezon, şi a rămas pe tot parcusul serialului, obţinând chiar statutul de al treilea star al seriei. Echipajului permanent al navei i s-a mai alăturat şi ofiţerul de comunicaţii lt. Nyota Uhura (Nichelle Nichols), prima femeie afro-americană care a jucat un rol atât de important într-un serial de televiziune american. Walter Koenig s-a alăturat distribuţiei în rolul sublocotenentului Pavel Chekov în cel de-al doilea sezon. Producţie Printre persoanele care au lucrat la producţia serialului s-a numărat directorul artistic Matt Jefferies. Jefferies a proiectat nava stelară Enterprise şi majoritatea interioarelor sale. Contribuţia sa la succesul serialului a fost omagiată prin denumirea de „Tub Jefferies”, dată coloanelor de serviciu din interiorul navelor prezentate în diversele serii Star Trek. Pe lângă faptul că a lucrat cu fratele său, John Jefferies, pentru a crea fazerele, armele de mână din Star Trek, Jefferies a proiectat şi puntea navei Enterprise (pe baza unui model anterior al lui Pato Guzman). Jeffries şi-a folosit experienţa practică acumulată ca aviator în timpul celui de-Al Doilea Război Mondial, ca şi cunoştinţele sale despre construcţia aeronavelor, pentru a crea o punte elegantă, funcţională şi ergonomică. Costumierul serialului Star Trek, Bill Theiss, a creat aspectul frapant al uniformelor Flotei Stelare pentru membrii echipajului de pe nava Enterprise, costumele pentru actriţele invitate şi pentru diverse specii extraterestre, cum ar fi klingonienii, vulcanienii, romulanii, tellariţii, andorienii şi mulţi alţii. Artistul şi sculptorul Wah Chang, care lucrase pentru Walt Disney Productions, a fost angajat pentru a se ocupa de elementele de recuzită: el a creat comunicatorul cu clapă, deseori citat ca sursă de inspiraţie pentru aspectul telefonului mobil. Chang a mai proiectat „tricorder-ul”, un dispozitiv portabil de analiză, înregistrare şi calcul, şi multe alte aparate fictive, folosite de inginerii şi personalul medical de pe navă. După debutul serialului, el a contribuit la crearea unor rase extraterestre memorabile, ca Gorn şi Horta. NBC Sezonul 1 (1966–1967) NBC a comandat 16 episoade ale serialului Star Trek, în afară de „Where No Man Has Gone Before”. Primul episod săptămânal al serialului a fost difuzat joi, pe 8 septembrie, 1966, în intervalul orar 20:30-21:30, în cadrul programului de avanpremiere ale canalului NBC. Impresiile criticilor au fost diverse; în timp ce ziarele The Philadelphia Inquirer şi San Francisco Chronicle au apreciat serialul, publicaţiile The New York Times şi Boston Globe au fost mai puţin favorabile, iar Variety prezicea că serialul „nu va funcţiona”, numindu-l „un amestec incredibil şi nefericit de confuzie şi complexitate”. Debutând alături de programe care erau în mare parte reluări, Star Trek şi-a câştigat repede locul de lider, cu o cotă de piaţă de 40.6.“The numbers game, part one.” Broadcasting. Sep. 19, 1966: 58-60. Însă, săptămâna următoare, fiind la concurenţă cu alte seriale noi, a căzut pe locul 2 (cotă de piaţă 29.4), după CBS. În următoarele două săptămâni, s-a clasat pe locul 33 (din 94 de programe), iar cele două episoade care au urmat au fost pe locul 51 în topul audienţelor.Gowran, Clay. “Nielsen Ratings Are Dim on New Shows.” Chicago Tribune. October 11, 1966: B10.Gould, Jack. “How Does Your Favorite Rate? Maybe Higher Than You Think.” New York Times. October 16, 1966: 129. Cu câţiva ani înainte, audienţele serialului Star Trek din primul sezon i-ar fi determinat pe cei de la NBC să-l anuleze. Totuşi, acest post a fost pionierul cercetării în domeniul profilului demografic al telespectatorilor în prima parte a anilor 1960, şi, începând cu anul 1967, NBC şi alte reţele de televiziune au început să ia în considerare aceste date în procesul lor decizional; de exemplu, CBS a anulat temporar serialul Gunsmoke în acel an pentru că avea prea mulţi telespectatori în vârstă şi prea puţini tineri. Deşi Roddenberry a afirmat mai târziu că NBC nu avea cunoştinţă de datele demografice favorabile ale serialului Star Trek, chiar cunoaşterea faptului că Star Trek avea un public de calitate a fost probabil motivul pentru care compania a continuat să difuzeze serialul după primul şi al doilea sezon. NBC a decis să producă încă 10 episoade pentru primul sezon şi a comandat un al doilea sezon în martie 1967.“NBC fills final hole for 1967-68.” Broadcasting. March 6, 1967: 52. Iniţial, compania a anunţat că serialul va rula marţi, în intervalul 19:30-20:30, dar atunci când programul pe 1967-68 a fost finalizat, a fost plasat în intervalul 20:30-21:30 de vineri, ceea ce a făcut ca tinerii, care constituiau publicul cel mai numeros, să nu mai poată urmări serialul cu uşurinţă. Sezonul 2 (1967–1968) Audienţa serialului Star Trek a continuat să scadă în timpul celui de-al doilea sezon. Deşi Shatner se aştepta ca serialul să ia sfârşit după două sezoane şi începuse să se pregătească pentru alte proiecte, se poate ca cei de la NBC să nu se fi gândit niciodată serios la anularea serialului. Încă din ianuarie 1968, Associated Press relata că Star Trek avea şanse „excelente” de a continua cu un al treilea sezon. Star Trek avea audienţă mai mare pentru NBC decât serialul rival de la ABC, Hondo, iar programele concurente de la CBS erau printre primele 15 în topul audienţelor Nielsen. Din nou, datele demografice au ajutat serialul Star Trek să supravieţuiască. Contrar unei convingeri frecvente printre fani, serialul nu a avut mai mulţi telespectatori tineri decât programele rivale atâta timp cât a rulat pe postul NBC. Cercetările făcute de companie au arătat, totuşi, că Star Trek avea un „public de calitate”, din care făceau parte „bărbaţi cu educaţie superioară şi venituri mari”, în timp ce alte seriale NBC aveau audienţe mai mici. Lucrul care i-a surprins totuşi pe producătorii de la NBC a fost entuziasmul telespectatorilor serialului Star Trek. Acesta avea neobişnuita calitate de a dezbate cu seriozitate teme sociale contemporane într-un context futurist, spre deosebire de Lost in Space, care era înclinat mai mult spre divertisment. Atunci când, în 1967, au început să apară zvonuri că serialul risca să fie anulat, Roddenberry a iniţiat şi a finanţat în secret, iar Bjo Trimble, împreună cu soţul ei şi alţi fani, au organizat o campanie fără precedent, care a determinat mii de telespectatori să trimită scrisori, în care cereau continuarea serialului. Folosind cele 4000 de nume de pe lista de corespondenţă a unei convenţii science-fiction, soţii Trimble i-au rugat pe fani să scrie postului NBC şi să convingă alţi zece oameni să facă la fel. Postul primise deja 29 000 de scrisori de la fani (mai mult decât pentru orice alt serial, cu excepţia The Monkees) pentru Star Trek pe parcursul primului sezon. NBC a primit aproape 116 000 de scrisori doar în perioada decembrie 1967 - martie 1968, din care peste 52 000 numai în luna februarie.Star Trekkers Are Restored - Hartford Courant - 17 martie 1968. După spusele unui director NBC, postul a primit mai mult de un milion de scrisori, dar a făcut publică doar cifra de 116 000. Editorialiştii încurajau cititorii să trimită scrisori pentru a ajuta la salvarea a ceea ce unul dintre ei numea „cel mai bun serial science fiction difuzat în prezent”. În ianuarie 1968, peste 200 de studenţi de la Institutul de Tehnologie din California au marşat spre studioul NBC din Burbank, California pentru a susţine serialul Star Trek. Studenţii de la Berkeley şi MIT au organizat proteste similare în San Francisco şi New York. Scrisorile trimise în sprijinul serialului Star Trek, printre ale căror autori se număra guvernatorul New York-ului Nelson Rockefeller, erau diferite cantitativ, dar şi calitativ de majoritatea corespondeţei primite de posturile de televiziune: :„Conform celor 6000 de scrisori pe care le generează pe săptămână (mai mult decât oricare alt program de televiziune), serialul este urmărit de oameni de ştiinţă, curatori ai muzelor, psihiatri, medici, profesori universitari şi alte persoane din înalta societate. Institutul Smithsonian a solicitat a copie a serialului pentru arhivele sale, ''Star Trek fiind singurul care a avut parte de o asemenea onoare.”'' şi :„Majoritatea scrisorilor veneau de la medici, savanţi, profesori şi alţi profesionişti, şi erau în mare parte scrise într-un stil elevat şi pe o hârtie de calitate. Iar, obiectivul cel mai important al unui post de televiziune, pe lângă un rating Nielsen bun, este să aibă prestigiul unui serial care atrage telespectatori din rândul clasei de mijloc şi al intelectualilor.” NBC a luat neobişnuita decizie de a anunţa după episodul „The Omega Glory”, pe 1 martie 1968, că serialul avea să continue. Anunţul conţinea implicit apelul ca fanii să nu mai trimită scrisori, dar i-a determinat pe aceştia să expedieze mesaje de mulţumire într-o cantitate similară. Sezonul 3 (1968–1969) Planul iniţial al celor de la NBC a fost să difuzeze al treilea sezon al serialului Star Trek lunea, cu speranţa că audienţa se va mări în urma suprinzătoarei campanii de scrisori. În schimb, în martie 1968, NBC a decis să mute serialul la orele 22:00, în intervalul mort al serii de vineri, o oră nepotrivită pentru telespectatorii tineri. Decizia a fost luată pentru a nu face concurenţă serialului de mare succes Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In, difuzat luni seara. Pe lângă intervalul orar nefavorabil, Star Trek putea fi urmărit doar pe 181 din cele 210 canale afiliate NBC. Roddenberry, care spunea cu amărăciune că „dacă NBC vrea să ne omoare, n-ar fi putut găsi o soluţie mai bună”, a încercat să convingă postul să acorde serialului Star Trek o zi şi o oră de difuzare mai bune, însă fără succes. În consecinţă, el a decis să renunţe la tensiunea zilnică pe care o implica producţia serialului, deşi a rămas doar cu numele în funcţia de „producător executiv”. Roddenberry şi-a redus gradul de implicare directă înainte de începerea sezonului 1968-69, fiind înlocuit de Fred Freiberger în postul de producător. NBC a redus apoi semnificativ bugetul Star Trek de la episod la episod, deoarece preţul pentru publicitate pe minut scăzuse de la 39 000 de dolari la 36 000 de dolari, comparativ cu sezonul 2. Acest lucru a rezultat într-un declin vizibil al calităţii episoadelor din sezonul 1968-69. Ultima zi de filmare pentru Star Trek a fost 9 ianuarie 1969,, iar după 79 de episoade NBC a anulat serialul în februarie, în ciuda încercării fanilor de a organiza o nouă campanie de scrisori. Sinopsis Seria descrie povestea echipajului unei nave spaţiale şi a misiunii de cinci ani a acesteia de a ajunge acolo unde „nici un om nu a ajuns vreodată”. Distribuţia thumb|200px|De la stânga la dreapta: James Doohan, Walter Koenig, DeForest Kelley, Majel Barrett, William Shatner, Nichelle Nichols, Leonard Nimoy şi George Takei. Star Trek şi-a transformat actorii din distribuţie, în mare parte necunoscuţi, în celebrităţi. Kelley jucase în multe filme şi seriale de televiziune, dar avusese în general rolui mici, negative. Nimoy avea şi el experienţă în filme şi televiziune, dar nu era foarte cunoscut. Nimoy mai jucase împreună cu Shatner într-un episod din 1964 al serialului The Man from U.N.C.L.E., „The Project Strigas Affair”, şi cu Kelley (în rolul unui doctor) într-un episod din 1963 al serialului The Virginian, „Man of Violence”. Înainte de Star Trek, Shatner era deja o vedetă, după ce apăruse în mai multe filme notabile, îl interpretase pe Cyrano de Bergerac pe Broadway, şi chiar refuzase rolul dr-ului Kildare. Totuşi, atunci când rolurile s-au împuţinat, el a acceptat rolul în serial, după ce contractul cu Jeffrey Hunter (interpretul Căpitanului Pike) a fost anulat. După difuzarea episoadelor, mulţi dintre actori au continuat să fie distribuiţi numai în roluri similare datorită impactului pe care l-au avut rolurile lor din Star Trek. Cele trei personaje principale erau Kirk, Spock şi McCoy, având personalităţi contrastante: Kirk era pasional şi deseori agresiv, dar cu un simţ al umorului inteligent, Spock era rece şi raţional, iar McCoy era sarcastic, dar întotdeauna plin de compasiune. Multe dintre episoade îi prezentau pe cei trei în opoziţie: când Kirk era forţat să ia o decizie grea, Spock sugera soluţia logică dar de multe ori insensibilă, iar McCoy (sau „Bones”, aşa cum l-a poreclit Kirk) pleda pentru orice ar fi făcut mai puţin rău. McCoy şi Spock aveau o relaţie conflictuală, care masca adevăratele lor sentimente reciproce de afecţiune şi respect, iar disputele lor permanente au făcut deliciul publicului. Personajul Spock a fost iniţial respins de reprezentanţii postului NBC, care se temeau că aspectul său aproape „satanic” (cu urechi şi sprâncene ascuţite) i-ar putea deranja pe unii telespectatori. Totuşi, Spock a devenit unul dintre cele mai iubite personaje ale serialului, la fel ca şi personalitatea înflăcărată de medic de ţară a lui McCoy. De fapt, Spock a devenit un fel de sex simbol, lucru la care nimeni din personalul serialului nu se aşteptase. Leonard Nimoy spune că problema extraordinarei atracţii exercitate de dl. Spock apărea „aproape de fiecare dată când vorbeam cu cineva din presă… nu m-am gândit niciodată la asta… ar fi ridicol să încerc să-l privesc pe dl. Spock ca pe un sex simbol”. Sulu şi Uhura nu au avut prenume în serial. Prenumele lui Sulu, Hikaru, a fost dezvăluit în romanul The Entropy Effect al autoarei Vonda N. McIntyre. Acest nume a fost introdus „oficial” în canon de către George Takei în Star Trek VI: Ţara nedescoperită. Prenumele Uhurei nu a fost niciodată rostit pe ecran, dar numele Nyota a fost folosit de către fani şi în romanele ulterioare, fiind în cele din urmă menţionat în filmul din 2009, care urmăreşte începuturile echipajului. Al doilea prenume al lui Kirk nu a fost folosit niciodată în serial până la episodul din Star Trek: Seria animată intitulat „Bem”. Datorită unor neînţelegeri interne relativ la statutul Seriei animate ca făcând oficial parte din universul Star Trek, prenumele mijlociu al lui Kirk (Tiberius) nu a devenit canonic până după evenimentele filmului Star Trek VI: Ţara nedescoperită. Majel Barrett a mai fost şi vocea computerului în Seria originală şi în multe alte serii şi filme Star Trek. Ea a mai interpretat şi rolul Primului Ofiţer al Căpitanului Pike în episodul pilot „The Cage”. Barrett şi Roddenberry s-au căsătorit în 1969. Producătorii intenţionau să extindă personajul Sulu în al doilea sezon, dar, datorită participării lui Takei în filmul lui John Wayne The Green Berets, acesta a apărut doar în jumătate dintre episoade, fiind înlocuit de Walter Koenig în rolul tănârului navigator rus, Aspirantul Pavel Chekov. La întoarcerea lui Takei, cei doi au trebuit să împartă acceaşi cabină de machiaj şi acelaşi scenariu. Ei au apărut apoi împreună la cârma navei Enterprise pe tot parcursul serialului. Ar putea exista un sâmbure de adevăr în povestea neoficială că editorialiştii ziarului Pravda din Uniunea Sovietică s-au plâns că, în cosmopolita pleiadă de personaje, nu se afla niciun rus. Acest lucru era văzut ca un afront adus acestei ţări, deoarece cosmonautul rus Yuri Gagarin fusese primul om care ajunsese în spaţiu. Gene Roddenberry a răspuns: „chestiunea cu Chekov a fost o eroare majoră din partea noastră şi încă sunt ruşinat de faptul că nu am inclus un personaj rus chiar de la început”. Cu toate acestea, documentele Desilu sugerează că producătorii intenţionaseră să introducă în Star Trek un personaj cu mai mult sex appeal pentru adolescenţi, şi mai ales pentru adolescente. Walter Koenig a spus în 2006, în cadrul unui program special de aniversare a 40 de ani de la debutul serialului Star Trek: Seria originală, că nu are foarte mare încredere în zvonul legat de Pravda, deoarece Star Trek nu fusese difuzat niciodată de televiziunile sovietice. În plus, serialul includea frecvent personaje (de obicei ofiţeri de securitate purtând uniforme roşii) care mor sau sunt rănite imediat după apariţia lor pe ecran. Acest artificiu narativ a fost atât de des folosit, încât a inspirat termenul de „cămaşă roşie”, care denotă un personaj prototip al cărui unic scop este să moară violent pentru a demonstra situaţia primejdioasă în care se află personajele principale. Episoade Sezonul 1 Sezonul 2 Sezonul 3 Sezonul 4 Premii Deşi nu a câştigat niciun Emmy, Star Trek a fost nominalizat la Premiile Emmy, în diverse categorii, printre care următoarele: * Cel mai bun serial dramatic (Gene Roddenberry şi Gene L. Coon), 1967 * Cel mai bun serial dramatic (Gene Roddenberry), 1968 * Cel mai bun actor în rol secundar (Leonard Nimoy în rolul d-lui Spock), 1967, 1968, 1969 * Cel mai bun actor invitat (Frank Gorshin în rolul comisarului Bele), 1969 * Cele mai bune efecte vizuale (Darrell Anderson, Linwood G. Dunn, and Joseph Westheimer), 1967 * Cel mai bun montaj vizual şi sonor (Douglas Grindstaff), 1967 * Cel mai bun montaj (Donald R. Rode), 1968 Opt dintre episoadele serialului au fost nominalizate la unul dintre cele mai prestgioase premii science-fiction, Premiul Hugo, în categoria „Cea mai bună prezentare dramatică”. În 1967, episoadele nominalizate au fost „The Naked Time”, „The Corbomite Maneuver” şi „The Menagerie”. În 1968, toate episoadele nominalizate aparţineau serialului Star Trek: „Amok Time”, „Mirror, Mirror”, „The Doomsday Machine”, „The Trouble with Tribbles” şi „The City on the Edge of Forever”. Star Trek a câştigat în ambii ani, cu episoadele „The Menagerie” şi, respectiv, „The City on the Edge of Forever”. În 1967, Star Trek a fost de asemenea unul dintre primele programe de televiziune care a primit un premiu NAACP. În 1968, episodul cel mai apreciat de critici, „The City on the Edge of Forever”, scris de Harlan Ellison, a câştigat prestigiosul premiul al Asociaţiei Scriitorilor din America, pentru „Cel mai bun scenariu original”, deşi premiul a fost acordat pentru versiunea originală a scenariului scris de Ellison, şi nu pentru cea folosită la filmarea episodului. În 1997, „The City on the Edge of Forever” s-a clasat pe locul 92 în topul TV Guide „100 Cele mai bune episoade din toate timpurile”. În 2004 şi 2007, TV Guide a plasat Star Trek pe locul I în clasamentul serialelor cult. În România În România, Seria Originală a fost transmisă de postul de televiziune Tele7abc pe parcursul anului 1994. Referinţe Legături externe ;Oficiale * [http://www.startrek.com/page/star-trek-the-original-series Star Trek: Seria originală] pe situl StarTrek.com * [http://www.cbs.com/classics/star_trek/ Star Trek: Seria originală] pe situl CBS.com (episoadele complete – serviciu nedisponibil în afara Statelor Unite) * [http://www.youtube.com/show/startrek/ Star Trek: Seria originală] 72 de episoade complete pe situl YouTube.com ;Altele * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0060028/ Star Trek] la Internet Movie Database * [http://www.tv.com/show/633/summary.html Star Trek] la TV.com * [http://www.tvland.com/shows/startrek/ Star Trek] pe situl TVLand.com – nedisponibil în unele ţări Categorie:Star Trek bg:Стар Трек: Оригиналният сериал ca:Star Trek: La sèrie original cs:Star Trek: Původní série de:Raumschiff Enterprise en:Star Trek: The Original Series eo:Stela Vojaĝo: La Origina Serio es:Star Trek: The Original Series fr:Star Trek: The Original Series it:Star Trek: Serie Classica ja:宇宙大作戦 nl:Star Trek: The Original Series pl:Star Trek: Seria oryginalna pt-br:Star Trek: The Original Series ru:Звёздный путь: Оригинальный сериал sr:Звјездане стазе: Оригинална серија sv:Star Trek: Originalserien uk:Зоряний шлях: Оригінальний серіал zh:星际迷航：原初系列